


Eclipsed by Moonlight

by Carmenpony



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC, Twin AU, aro ace character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: Alice Lake just wants to be able to be there for her mother and spend time with her twin brother and best friend. Is that to much to ask? Apparently so as one day she and her brother find a pair of glowing amulet that call out their names. Things go downhill from there and Alice wonders if she’s the only one with any common sense or who has seen a horror movieAka: the twin AU literally no one asked for but I’m writing anyways
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Eclipsed by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have to say this is one of the few things I’ve written that I’ve ever actually felt happy with so I hope you like it too. I’m gonna apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors as this work is not betaed and those have never been my strong suit.

The blades clashed one glowing with an unnatural light. The two creatures leapt away from each other one wearing silver armor glowing with the same pale blue light as the sword the other’s protection being a dark obsidian. The darker armored figure barely managed to get his sword up quickly enough to block a silver arrow aimed at his head. He scowled at a lithe figure perched on the rafters of the bridge they all fought under. She too wore silver armor the only difference being the green light hers gave off in contrast to the blue of her companion. In response to the scowl she smirked twirling a silver bow in her hand and drawing back the glowing green string. Another silver arrow formed at her movement and seconds later it was blocked by another swing of the creature’s sword. Taking advantage of his distraction the other silver armored creature charged again. His strike was blocked and he stumbled arm momentarily leaving the shadows of the bridge. He hissed in pain jerking away from the dangerous sunlight. Cracks formed in the places touched by the light. Lunging forward the darker creature’s fingers clawed towards a glowing circle directly above his opponent’s heart. The blue light surrounding it pulsed before radiating a shield of energy that knocked the attacker back. Three arrows shot towards him prevented another attempt. In a flash his sword was flung towards the hidden archer. She barely managed to avoid it by dropping lower on the bridge recoiling as her fingers brushed the light of day. He ducked as the silver sword was swung towards his head. In one fluid movement he spun tackling the silver clad swordsman holding him just out of the sunlight. 

“Yield,” he growled holding his opponent so his companion couldn’t get a clear shot. 

“Never,” the silver clad creature snarled twisting so his captor was forced to let go least he be exposed to the sun. 

The dark figure flipped recovering his sword in one fluid movement. A flick of his wrist and the support beam the archer had been climbing was cut in two. She fell her entire right arm exposed to the light. Just when it looked like it was the end of her she managed to grab another beam and land safely in the shadows again. Her arm however had not survived the encounter. It had turned completely to stone making her incapable of firing her bow. With a second her opponent had charged crushing her stone arm with his bare hand and was trying to pry the glowing green circle away from her armor. A pulse of power made him stumble and she kicked out to gain further distance. Enraged by his partner’s struggle the other silver clad creature rushed forward with a battle cry. Without looking the dark armored creature blocked the strike disarming and severely wounding his opponent as his blade went flying into the light embedding itself in the concrete. Instinctually he lunged towards his fallen blade only to pull back at the harsh reminder of the danger of sunlight. The blade vanished in a flash of blue light while the glow of the creature’s armor dimmed to the point where it was almost nonexistent. 

“No!” The female creature cried clutching her missing arm. She move to aid her companion only to stumble as she was reminded of her injuries. 

“By my hand or the sunlight,” the dark creature taunted, “either way you die. Give me the amulet, and I promise to make it quick.”

The silver creature slumped for a moment before his expression hardened, “We may die,” he proclaimed, “but the amulets will pick others to carry on our fight.” 

With that he pushed himself out of the shade both hands moving to cover the glowing circle on his chest as his body turned to stone. Within seconds his body hit the ground crumbling to rubble. The dark creature spun around to look at his other opponent seeing the sad but determined look in her eyes. 

Before he could move she whispered, “forgive us our son,” before jumping into the day herself her remaining hand curling around her own circle of light. A second pile of rubble joined the first. Growling in frustration the dark creature vanished into the shadows. 

——————————————

An alarm blared near the sleeping girl’s head. Letting out a loud groan of dismay her hand exited the cocoon of blankets blindly slapping until the cursed noise stopped. She sighed contently wiggling deeper into the blankets. She just needed five more minutes. 

Alas it was not meant to be as seconds later a far too cheerful voice for this early in the morning rang out, “Come on sis time to get up”

She grumbled about damm morning people but refused to move otherwise. Seconds later the blanket was yanked from around her figure. Her eyes snapped open but the culprit was already out the door threatening to come back with an ice bucket if he didn’t see her in five minutes. Knowing that her brother wasn’t bluffing she reluctantly stood up to start the day. Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear her face softened when she saw a note on her mother’s door that read ‘late night at the hospital so I’m sleeping in today -Mom’ as softly as a mouse she pushed the door open sighing at the sight inside. The women who looked like an aged version of the teen was all but collapsed on the bed still wearing her glasses from the night before. Gently she removed them cleaning the lenses before placing them on the nightstand also taking the time to remove her hair from its band. Pulling the covers properly over the sleeping women Alice was relived to see that she had at least taken the scrubs from the night before off. Soundlessly she grabbed the clothes in question and grabbed the similarly dirty clothes from both her’s and her brothers rooms. 

When she got downstairs it was to the sight of her brother running around the kitchen like a madman. He still spun around when he heard her coming down the stairs. 

“Am I dreaming,” he asked in shock the hand holding the spatula over his heart, “Alice? Up and moving about before ten?”

“Oh ha ha,” Alice snapped, “you know not all of us wake up with the sun, Jim.”

“No,” he agreed, “but most of us do so before it goes down again.”

The girl just stuck her tongue out at her brother and continued on to the laundry room. Once at her destination she tossed the items one by one into the washer stopping when she caught sight of her mother’s blue top. Or more specifically the hole on the left arm of the scrubs. Tossing the ripped garment on top of the machine Alice made a mental note to repair it later mussing that she might have to buy her mother some new scrubs soon as this was the third rip this month alone. The smell of eggs reminded her that that particular problem could wait for later. Snagging a clean thing of scrubs for her mother Alice walked back into the kitchen where her brother was setting down two plates of omelets a third on a tray. Wordlessly Alice handed her brother the scrubs giving him a graceful smile as he walked up to their mother’s room. While her brother took care of the tray Alice quickly washed the dishes from Jim’s cooking cleaning up the kitchen counter as well. The twins ate quickly Jim darting off first to pull a meatloaf out of the oven. Alice washed their plates and, once Jim had gotten the meatloaf out of it, the pan he had used. Snagging one of the brown bags from the counter Alice opened up the garage door while Jim put two more in his bag leavening the final one in the fridge. The twins groaned in annoyance at the sight that greeted them once the garage door opened. Two trash cans had been turned on their side contents spewed over the driveway. Walked their bikes into the sun they knelt down to pick up the scattered garbage. 

“Damm raccoons,” Alice grumbled, “should really invest in a can that had an animal proof lid.”

Jim presses the lid on the can, “someone down the street tried that,” he replied, “apparently it didn’t last the night.”

“You think it was done by vengeful raccoons,” Alice laughed. 

“You never know,” Jim insisted a smile on his face. 

Rolling her eyes Alice mounted her bike just in time for another person on a bike to come to a halt in front of her. 

“Hey Tobs,” Jim greeted grabbing one of the brown bags from his messenger bag, “made you a lunch.”

Toby grabbed the bag giving it a sniff murmuring in appreciation at what was inside before rejecting it saying, “I can’t I’m on a diet.”

The twins snorted, “you’ve been on a diet for the past fourteen years,” Jim reminded him. 

“So,” Toby argued. 

“You’re fifteen,” Alice stated shoving her hands in the pocket of her green hoodie. 

“Long term goals,” Toby insisted, “my body is still changing.”

Their banter was cut short by the sound a a bell in the distance. The two boys froze but Alice just hopped on her bike and took off like a rocket. 

“We’re dead,” Toby wailed mounting his own bike, “no way are we going to make it in time.”

Jim laughed, “let’s take the canal,” he shouted Alice already on the path, “we’ll shave five minutes off!”

Ignoring his closest friend’s objections Jim moved down the same path as his sister catching up to her. 

“I hate the canal,” Toby wailed. 

“Come on man,” Alice laughed, “live a little.”

“It’s living that I’m worried about,” Toby argued his ride far more bouncy than the twins. 

Jim smiled, “don’t you ever want some excitement in your life?” 

“Careful bro,” Alice joked, “keep talking like that and you might break out into song.”

Jim snorted and pulled ahead of her going down the ramp that lead into canal under the bridge. He was just planning on rushing to the other side when he heard it. 

“Jim Lake,” a voice called out. His bike screeched to a halt his sister’s stopping right behind him. A quick look at her face confirmed she had heard it too. ”Jim Lake” the voice called out again. 

Jim propped his bike up and walked towards the voice. 

Alice followed arguing, “hey maybe we shouldn’t move towards the creepy disembodied voice calling your name.”

Seconds later Toby rolled to a stop nearby but neither one of the noticed. 

“Jim Lake,” the voice called for a third time, and now they could pinpoint the source as a pile of rocks near the bridge. 

“Does that pile of rocks know your name,” Toby asked. 

“I think it does,” Jim whispered kneeling down to search through it. 

“Ok,” Alice said slowly backing up, “that’s freaky. Maybe we should leave the evil talking rocks alone?”

Her foot hit a rock and she jumped when a voice behind her called out, “Alice Lake.” Spinning she saw a similar pile of rocks to the one her brother was searching though. “Alice Lake,” it called out as if in encouragement. 

“Nope!” She shouted slashing a hand though the air, “not dealing with this!”

“It’s gotta be a prank right?” Toby pleaded, “like there’s a radio underneath that rubble right?”

“Right,” Alice agreed shakily searching through the pile, “there’s just gonna be a radio in here somewhere and-“ her fingers brushed metal and she grabbed it pulling it into the light. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her brother doing the same. In her hands was a silver amulet with with clock like mechanisms over glowing green gem in the center. Around the outer edges there was a strange inscription that Alice couldn’t make any sense of. The second she got both hands around the amulet the gem pulsed brightly and warmth traveled up her arms. “Or,” she whispered, “it was coming from a creepy glowing amulet.” 

She looked at her brother holding an identical amulet except his had a blue gem in the center. The warmth traveled up to her heart. 

Thoroughly freaked out Alice spun to face the pile of rubble, “yeah... I’m just gonna... nope.” The amulet was shoved back where she had found it and it almost appeared to pulse in protest. 

Thankfully Alice was saved from thinking on it further as the school bell rang once again. The trio raced back to their bikes Jim shoving the amulet he found into his bag. 

“We’re so late,” Toby wailed, “we’re so late our grandkids are gonna have detention!” Within seconds the teens were gone. 

Afterwards six eyes blinked from behind a sewage grate watching as the green amulet the girl had left behind pulsed twice before it disappeared in a shower of sparks. 

“They chose humans?” The creature whispered in shock.

——————————————

Alice wished things had gotten better when she got to school but if anything they had only gotten worse. Both her and her brother had fallen asleep in class due to staying up far too late last night talking care of things around the house. It was only once Strickler slammed a book closed between them that they woke up. Then even when Jim was awake he don’t focus far too interested in starring at his crush Clare Nuñez. 

Alice tossed a paper ball at her brother’s head, “talk to her,” she encouraged, “she’s really friendly.”

Jim blushed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Toby snorted, “you’re drooling dude.”

“No I’m not,” he denied. 

Alice looked over at Toby’s laptop, “what are you doing?” she asked. 

“Research,” Toby answered typing away on his computer. 

“Look up talking amulets,” Jim requested. 

“Or maybe why it’s a bad idea to pick one up if it somehow knows your name,” Alice argued. She shoot her brother a look, “I still can’t believe you kept it. Haven’t you ever seen a horror movie?”

“I did,” Toby informed them, “for your thing Jim not yours Alice, you’re just paranoid. Only thing I got were toys.”

“Mr.Lake,” the three jumped to see Strickler standing in front of them, “would you agree with Herodotus’ tactics on war?”

“Yeah!” Jim insisted, “absolutely.”

Strickler raised a brow, “which ones?” He pressed.

“The winning one?” Jim answered sheepishly. 

The class laughed and the bell rang freeing Jim from further embarrassment.

“See you tomorrow class,” he called out before turning to the twins, “I would appreciate it if you two stayed back for a moment.”

“Good luck dudes,” Toby encouraged walking towards the door. 

They began to slowly pack their books up Jim knocking over his bag in his twitchiness. Strickler sighed kneeling down to help him. 

“I’m worried about you two,” he confessed, “first you fall asleep in the middle of the lecture and even when you were awake you both looked distracted.”

“Sorry,” Alice replied placing her books in her bag, “we were just busy last night talking care of the house.”

Strickler raised a brow encouraging them to continue.

Jim sighed, “it’s just the clinic has our mom working double shifts almost every night,” he ran a hand though his hair, “she’s exhausted,” Jim almost pleaded.

Alice refused to make eye contact focusing far too much on the simple task of putting her book in her bag. Suddenly she jumped as her fingers brushed metal. A quick glance confirmed that the damm amulet from that morning has somehow ended up in her bag. 

“Are you all right Alice?” She jumped again turning to see Strickler holding the last of Jim’s textbooks looking up at her with concern in his eyes. 

She forced a smile, “yeah!” She insisted, “j-just thought I saw a spider. Turns out it was just one of my hair ties.”

Strickler gave her a look most likely remembering an incident a few weeks ago where while the whole class had freaked out over a spider Alice had just sighed before scooping the arachnid in question up and releasing it on the window sill. Thankfully he didn’t push the issue simply handing Jim the last of his books before standing. 

“Well regardless I believe it’s high time I meet with your mother,” he began to scribble down on a post it note, “have her call me here anytime, and feel free to stop by my office if you ever need to talk.”

“Will do,” Jim promised shovingthe note in his pocket. 

“Oh and Jim,” he froze, “if you fancy Ms.Nuñez I find talking to is a far better strategy than starring at.”

Alice snorted while Jim turned crimson. 

“Y-yeah I’ll keep that in mind,” he stammered standing up. 

Eager to get out of this conversation Jim adjusted his bag turning to leave. Both of them failed to notice how when Jim’s bag shifted the amulet he found was visible in the back pocket. Strickler’s eyes widened but before he could process that information the twins were already halfway to the door. 

He watched as Alice lightly punched her brother growling, “oh ha ha very funny Jim.”

“What?” He asked.

Her hand grabbed something Strickler couldn’t see, “you put that thing in my bag!”

Jim’s eyes widened, “no I didn’t,” he insisted, “besides when would I have even had a chance to grab it let alone put it in your bag?”

“Don’t know,” Alice answered tossing the object in question into the trash without a second thought, “but either you or Toby put it into my bag or this thing is stalking me.” 

Jim’s reply was lost on Strickler as they exited the room the door closing behind them. Quickly he strode over to the trash gaping at the green amulet sitting casually on top of crumpled papers. He watched in stunned silence as before his eyes it glowed brightly then vanished. 

Stalking her indeed. 

——————————————

“Talk to her,” Alice encouraged as they watched Toby struggle to climb the rope, “Strickler’s right. It’s a lot better than starring. Besides she’s not that scary.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jim huffed his eyes flicker to Clare sitting on the bench with two of her friends. 

“You know,” Alice mused, “if having a crush makes you this tongue tied I’m really happy that I don’t get them.”

Jim laughed sarcastically, “yeah you’re so lucky.”

Moving quickly Alice pushed her brother towards Clare with a quick, “talk to her!” Before rushing away. 

Jim stumbled forward coming to a stop right in front of his crush. The three girls looked up at him. 

“Buenas Noches,” Jim greeted. 

Clare raised a brow, “you speak Spanish?” She asked. 

“Uhhhh....” Jim answered brain going dead. 

All three of them rolled their eyes before standing to leave. Clare though paused for a second considering. 

“Do you like Shakespeare?” She asked. 

“What?” Jim replied. 

Clare handed him a flyer, “we’re doing Romeo and Juliet for our school play and we’re having a hard time finding boys to audition,” she smiled tucking her hair behind her ear, “tryouts are two days from now if you’re interested.”

“Yeah!” Jim agreed, “sounds like fun!”

Clare gave him a friendly wave before turning to leave with her friends. 

Jim raised his hand dazed as they walked away. 

“Well that went well,” Jim jumped to see Alice standing next to him amusement clear on her face, “now all you need to do is learn how to speak in coherent sentences around her.”

——————————————

“You talked to her,” Toby asked, “like actually talked to her not just in your head?”

The trio was sitting in the bleachers after class relaxing for a minute after gym before walking home. Jim leaned back with a sigh. 

“Yeah,” he insisted, “I did.”

Alice snorted, “I don’t know if I’d call what you did talking,” she teased tossing her ponytail over her shoulder, “you barely said five words.”

Jim made a face at his sister before staring at the poster Clare had given him a contemplating look on his face. 

“Are you gonna do it?” Toby asked. 

“Do what?” Jim replied absentmindedly. 

“The play!” Toby insisted. 

“You should,” Alice encouraged, “you’d have fun. I’ve been telling you for two years now to give it a shot.”

“Besides,” Toby added, “you’re always saying you want something more.”

“I don’t think a play is what I’m looking for,” Jim said, “when I say more I don’t just mean more. I mean-“ Jim shrugged, “I just need to know there’s more than high school. You know what I’m saying?”

Alice completely straight faced pressed a hand to her brother’s forehead, “I’m afraid it’s too late,” she deadpanned, “you have a severe case of Disney-princessitis. It’s only a matter of time before you burst into song and start marking dramatic poses over grand backgrounds.”

Jim smacked her hand away, “don’t act like you haven’t thought the exact same thing.”

Alice pressed her lips together unwilling to answer because he was right, she had thought the same thing. Some part of her felt like there was something out there that she was meant to be doing. She was saved from answering when a dull thump was heard under the bleachers. The trio froze. They looked at each other for a moment before Jim slowly stood up moving towards the noise. 

After a moment’s hesitation Alice followed grumbling, “oh yeah let’s walk towards the vague noise under the dark and secluded bleachers. I can’t imagine how this could go wrong.”

Jim ignored her leaning forward, “hello?” He called out. 

There was no response. Jim knelt down ready to move under the bleachers. 

Suddenly a voice called out, “what are you three still doing here?”

They jumped spinning to see Strickler standing by the doors of the gymnasium. He crossed his arms and gave them a look. 

There was a few seconds of silence before Stickler asked, “well?”

Alice smiled at him, “sorry Mr.Stickler,” she apologized, “we were just talking for a bit. We’ll leave now.”

“You should do so,” he encouraged clicking his pen, “and do try and get some rest tonight you two.” He ordered the Lake twins. With a dramatic wave of his pen he quoted, “do what is best for you or you won’t be good for anyone.”

“Right,” Jim agreed adjusting his bag, “thanks sir we’ll keep that in mind.”

With a fleeting glance under the bleachers Jim walked out of the gym his sister and best friend right behind him. Strickler watched them leave before giving the spot they had been investigating a look. After a moment he spun around to return to his office. Only once the gym was completely empty did six eyes become visible watching the door where the three teen had left through. 

——————————————

When they got to the courtyard with their bikes there was a small crowd gathered around Steve who was leaning heavily on a locker. 

The blond tossed his hair calling out, “now tell me again. What did you see last night?”

“Monsters!” A squeaky voice cried out from within the locker, “with stone for skin!”

The twins pressed their lips together in anger. 

“Oh no,” Toby pleaded, “just walk away.”

“We can’t just let him do that,” Alice insisted. 

“Yes we can,” Toby insisted. The two walked towards Steve, “because if he’s tormenting him then he’s leaving us alone and-“ he stoped realizing that they were long gone. 

“Hey Steve,” Jim called out, “why don’t you let him go?”

“Seriously,” Alice agreed crossing her arms, “the sixties called they want their bully back.”

“Hi guys,” a voice called out from the locker. 

“You all right in there Eli?” Alice asked. 

“Well,” he responded, “I’ve been better.”

“Seriously dude,” Jim sighed, “just let him out.”

Steve strode forward grabbing Jim by his collar. 

“Why don’t you make me?” He growled. 

“Oh yeah,” Alice huffed, “mindlessly lashing out. The most logical and intelligent of responses.”

Steve growled shoving Jim towards his sister. The redhead caught him and they shared a look. Jim strode forward unflinching as Steve curled his hand into a fist. 

“Go ahead,” Jim ordered getting directly into Steve’s face, “hit me!”

Steve balked, “you want me to hit you?”

“Yeah!” Jim spat, “just remember that one day you’ll be bald, and working in a fast food joint and Eli will be a billionaire software engineer.”

“Plus,” Alice added behind him, “trying to process that will require all three of your brain cells and make it quite easy for me to do this.”

Steve whirled around to see Alice had opened the locker Eli was stuffed in and was helping the poor boy down. He sputtered face turning red. Smoothly Jim moved between Steve and his sister. 

“It’s over Steve,” Jim insisted, “so just back off.”

“Yeah,” Toby called out from the crowd, “back off! Back off!”

The others in the crowd caught on and began to chant with him. If possible Steve looked even more irritated. Before he could think of a response though a voice rang out through the courtyard. 

“Palchuck!” Coach Lawrence called out, “why aren’t you at practice?”

“Sorry coach!” Steve yelled, “I was just ....uh talking about homework.”

Coach Lawrence wasn’t buying it, “uh huh sure. I want to see you on the field in twenty.”

Coach spun around to leave. Steve moved to follow but hesitated for a moment turning back to face the Lake twins. 

“You two,” he ordered, “and me this Friday. Tick,” he waved a finger back and forth, “tock.”

With that ominous threat he spun around marching towards the locker rooms. 

——————————————

“Did you hear me,” Toby cheered, “I was awesome! Back off! Back off! I mean,” Toby shrugged as they turned their bikes onto their road, “you’ll both be goners on Friday but still. Good thing your mom’s a doctor.”

A car drove into their field of view honking at them to get their attention. It rolled to a stop next to them. 

“Hi kids,”their mother called out cheerfully. 

“Hi mom,” Jim greeted. 

“You heading to the hospital?” Alice asked. 

“Yeah,” she confirmed, “we’ve got two doctors out with bronchitis and another one at a wedding so I’m working a double shift.”

Jim gave her a look, “do you have your-“

“Dinner,” their mother finished holding up a brown bag, “thank you.”

“And try and find an oven to reheat it instead of nuking it,” Jim instructed, “it takes out all the flavor and nutrients.”

“Be careful with those scrubs,” Alice added, “some of them have been getting worn out lately. I’ll try and get you some new ones this weekend.”

While Alice talked to their mom Jim pulled the note with Strickler’s phone number out of his pocket. The twins gave each other a look.

Barbara sighed turning to place the bag on the seat next to her, “there must be a million things you two would rather do than take care of me.”

At the shake of Alice’s head Jim quickly shoved the note in his pocket. 

“Can’t think of one,” they said in unison. 

She smiled, “thank you,” she whispered again driving off. 

Once the car was out of sight Toby stated, “you guys mother your mother a lot.”

The twins just shrugged unapologetically then, with a brief goodbye to Toby, walked inside their house. Jim sprawled out on the couch snagging the remote. Alice grabbed her mother’s ripped scrubs from that morning and her sewing kit. 

She returned to the living room just in time to hear her brother shout, “come on, talk again or you’re going up on Ebay!”

“Are you talking to an inanimate object?” Alice teased. 

“To be fair,” Jim replied tossing the amulet on the table, “the inanimate object talked to me first.”

Alice simply snorted and started to sew the hole in the scrubs closed. She had just gotten to the last stitch when Jim’s phone began to ring. With an absent minded flick of his finger Jim answered it putting the phone on speaker. 

“Did it talk again,” Toby’s voice rang out the instant Jim answers the phone. 

“Nope,” Jim hummed leaning back on the couch giving the object in question the side eye. 

“I still think that thing is evil,” Alice insisted cutting the thread she had been using, “or cursed.”

The two boys just laughed at her. 

“Anyways,” Toby said, “call me if it does anything interesting.”

“We will,” Jim promised. 

“So long as that interesting thing isn’t it trying to suck our souls out,” Alice called out, “we might be a bit preoccupied if that’s the case.”

“Yeah that doesn’t sound like a good time,” Toby laughed, “see ya.”

“Later,” Jim replied hanging up the phone. He then turned to his sister, “I still think you should have kept the other one.”

Alice rolled her eyes digging through her bag for her homework, “and I still can’t believe you- WHAT THE HELL!”

She flung her bag away from her. With a metallic clatter the green amulet fell to the floor glowing vibrantly. The twins stared stared at it in shock. 

“I thought you threw it away!” Jim cried out in surprise.

“I did,” Alice insisted.

Slowly she moved to pick it up off the floor. Just like when she had held it before a warmth traveled up her arm spreading to her entire body. Jim moved to stand near her absentmindedly grabbing the blue amulet from the table. 

“So then how...” Jim trailed off watching as the two amulets pulsed in sync. 

“I have no idea,” Alice said after a few seconds recovering from her shock quickly, “but you know what I do know?” She lowered the hand holding the amulet. On her other hand she began to tick off, “creepy talking and glowing amulets that apparently refuse to leave us alone, suspicious sounds under the bleachers,” below their feet a clattering sound was heard. Alice without missing a beat finished, “and now there’s something in the basement. It’s official; we’re in a horror movie.”

Jim ignoring her decree walked towards the door to the basement. 

“Raccoons must’ve snuck in,” he proclaimed. 

“Or,” Alice argued, “it’s a creature of unimaginable horror here to suck out our souls.” Jim gave her a look. “Fine,” she sighed, “but if I get killed I’m coming back as a ghost and haunting you.”

“I’ll get the broom,” Jim called out to her as she moved towards the kitchen. 

Coming back with a pan and ladle in had Alice creeped down into the basement. Jim gripped the broom behind her. Neither of them noticed how the amulets they had left on the table glowed brightly before the hands on them shifted and began to move. 

“For the record,” Alice said once they reached the bottom of the stairs, “I’m not being that dumb screaming girl who dies first.”

“Noted,” Jim replied gripping the broom tightly. 

Alice creeped around clicking her tongue and tapping the ladle and pan together. She nudged boxes slightly trying her best to spook the vermin out of hiding. Jim was doing the same on the other side poking potential hiding spots with the end of the broom. Suddenly behind them they heard something darting across the floor. The twins spun around trying to find the source of the noise. Something caught her eye. Slowly she moved kneeling down. Lumps of coal were scattered in front of the furnace. 

“Sense when do raccoons mess with furnaces?” Alice asked. 

Jim’s brow furrowed as he grabbed one of the lumps of cool rock. The twins shot each other a concerned look. While they puzzled over this neither of them noticed as a creature looming behind them its six yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Slowly it came into the light revealing a blue stone creature with a short stubby body four arms and a large head. It grinned showing off its uneven teeth. 

“Master Jim,” it called out, “Mistress Alices.” The two spun around screaming in surprise. It moved forward undeterred, “we’ve found you at last!”

The twins dropped what they were holding scrambling to stand and get away. Abruptly their backs hit something. They spun screaming again as another stone creature appeared behind them. This one was far larger than the other one grey with green fur covering its back and chest along with a green beard covered its face. 

“Hi”, it greeted. They screamed again. “It’s AAARRRRGGG,” it corrected, “three Rs.”

“And I,” they yelped as the blue one moved on close stumbling back so both were in their vision, “am known as Blinky.”

He bowed deeply while they moved back. Alice yelped falling onto her hand and knees after her back hit the furnace the heat burning her. Jim’s back hit a pole and he slid down landing on his butt another scream of terror working its way out of his mouth. 

“They say ‘ahhhh’ a lot,” AAARRRGGG noticed. 

“Yes,” Blink agreed, “a greeting perhaps?” He smiled moving towards them, “ahahaha!”

They screamed again clinging to each other in fright. Blinky continued towards them and they lunged to get away. Before they could get far a hand grabbed the backs of both their shirts lifting them into the air. They began to tremble in fear squeezing their eyes shut and just hoping it would end. 

“Master Jim Mistress Alice you two have been chosen,” Blinky began not noticing their terror. 

AAARRRGGG looked at them before interjecting, “Blinky they look scared.”

Blinky gave them a look seeing how they were being held by the scruffs of their necks like kittens. 

“AAARRRGGG my friend,” Blinky scolded, “do you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity.”

“Soul-lem-berry?” AAARRRGGG repeated. 

“It means serious and dignified,” Blinky explained. 

AAARRRGGG’s brow furrowed, “dig-un-afied.”

Taking a chance Jim requested, “p-p-put us down p-p-please?”

The two shared a look and Blinky pointed down with two of his hands. With surprising gentleness AAARRRGGG lowered the two down holding them steady until they found their footing. After he gently rubbed their head in a friendly manner. They tried to bolt again the moment they were steady only for a hand to come up and block their escape. They backpedaled only for another stony palm to stop that route too. Corned they clung to each other as Blinky continued on with his speech. 

“Now,” he began, “where was I?”

“Found you,” AAARRRGGG reminded him. 

“Ah yes,” Blinky took a breath, “unbeknownst to your kind there is a vast world underneath your feet. One full of creatures know as trolls living beneath you.”

“T-trolls?” Alice squeaked her voice several pitches higher than normal. She was begging to get light heading from how fast her heart was beating.

“Yes!” Blinky encouraged, “and you two have been chosen to protect this world. To take up the most sacred of duties. The amulets of Merlin have chosen you to become the Trollhunters!” He grinned as he finished before giving them a look, “this responsibilities are yours to accept,” there was a pause, “so what do you say?”

The two of them gave the only natural response for the amount of stress and fear they had felt in such a short amount of time; they closed their eyes and passed out. The trolls looked at the unconscious humans. 

“Is that a yes?” AAARRRGGG asked after a moment. 

——————————————

Alice opened her eyes the the rough grey texture of her basement celling slowly came into focus. Next to her she heard Jim groan. She sat up looking to see his face reflecting the same combination of shock and confusion. 

That look pretty much confirmed it wasn’t a dream but Alice still felt the need to say, “you saw that too right?” Jim nodded, “good,” Alice fell back, “at least I’m not the only one going crazy.”

While Alice went down Jim went up jumping to his feet and pacing back and fourth. He began to frantically dial Toby’s number putting the phone on speaker. After a few seconds the call connected. 

“Toby!” Jim cried out, “something crazy just happened!”

“Can’t it wait man?” Toby asked. His voice sounded off, “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

No!” Jim insisted, “this is completely insane! We heard something in our basement,”

“It was not raccoon,” Alice breathed. 

“It was these two-“ Jim continued. 

A mechanical whirling sound was heard cutting Jim off. 

“Dude,” Toby said his voice still off, “I’m at the orthodontist. I can’t talk now.” Before either one of them could argue the whirling sound increased and Toby shouted, “no not that one! I gotta go.”

The call disconnected. Jim ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Now what,” he asked. He furrowed his brow thinking, “Mr.Strickler!” He shouted suddenly. He began to move towards the stairs at a brisk pace, “maybe he could give us some advice. He always-“ a hand grabbed his wrist stoping him. 

“Hold on there bro,” Alice scolded, “that sounds like a really bad idea.”

“Why?” Jim argued, “he always gives great advice and he did tell us to come by his office if we ever wanted to talk. He should still be at the school let’s just go to him and-“

“And what Jim,” Alice pressed, “tell him that two trolls broke into our basement and started sprouting out a bunch of nonsense on how we were chosen? He’ll send us to a mental ward.”

Jim looked at her stunned, “how are you not freaking out right now?”

Alice sighed, “I am,” she confessed, “trust me but we have to think rationally here.” Her calm facade broke for a moment and Jim could see that she was indeed and freaked out as he was. “Look we don’t have school tomorrow because it’s a teacher work day. Let’s just forget about it for tonight and tomorrow we’ll talk about with Toby.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed after a second, “you’re right.”

A smile twitched on Alice’s lip, “always am,” she teased. 

Jim laughed lightly giving her a playful shove. The two walked back upstairs only to freeze at the sight of the two amulets still on the table glowing softly. Determined not to think about it right now Alice pointedly walked past them grabbed her book bag and going upstairs to her room. Jim sighed softly before going to the kitchen to work on lunch for tomorrow. He deftly chopped up the tomatoes twirling his knife around before washing it off and returning it to the block with a swift flick of his wrist. After all four sandwiches were safely tucked into the fridge Jim’s eyes went back to where they had left the amulets. Before he could think about it he grabbed the blue on that had called his name and went outside. He didn’t even noticed that its green twin was gone. 

Upstairs Alice turned a page in her book only to jump as the green amulet rested neatly atop the page. She wasn’t even surprised at this point. She sighed grabbing it while standing up from her desk. 

“What are you?” She asked not expecting an answer. 

There was a click and suddenly the strange inscriptions around the edge began to glow and change. It became writing in what appeared to be Chinese than French then Spanish before finally setting on English. Alice rubbed her eyes trying to make sense of what she was seeing. A word near her thumb caught her eye. 

“Merlin?” She whispered, “like King Arthur?” The amulet pulsed as if in encouragement. Not fully realizing she was doing it she began to read, “for the glory of Merlin,” she read unknowing that in their backyards her brother was doing the same, “moonlight is mine to command,” her brow furrowed, “what does that-“

She yelped dropping the amulet as it began to glow and several small thing in her room began to float. The amulet hovered in place then disappeared in a flash of green light three glowing sparks taking its place. They converged on her heart and suddenly she began to float. Silver armor appeared from nowhere it floated around her only to converge on her body at once. It was huge on her so large that several pieces overlapped and it still went on over her neck. Before she could freak out though a soothing green light came from it and it began to shrink to properly for her. 

She twisted in the now form fitting armor looking at it. Armor covered her chest and back as well as her legs. The metal only covered up to her elbow the rest of her arm being covered in green leather arm guards. She flexed her fingers covered in the same green leather that didn’t effect her dexterity at all. The amulet had taken a place above her heart and had a gentle green glow that was carried on throughout the rest of the armor. 

A glow condensed around her hand and the light took the shape of a large silver bow with a glowing green string. It too was far too large for a moment, longer than her torso and so wide that her hand didn’t fit around it, before it shrunk to a more manageable size. She stared at it in shock for a moment before pulling back on the glowing string in curiosity. For a second she was confused on why she didn’t have any arrows. Alice was no master archer but she was certainly that one needed arrow to properly use a bow. As if in response to her though a silver arrow appeared better two of her fingers out of nowhere when she pulled back fully on the string. It slipped out of her fingers and was launched out of her window. 

In the backyard Jim yelped in surprise stumbling back from where he had been trying to pull the sword that had appeared out of a rock as a arrow landed inches from his feet. 

Alice heard his yell and rushed down the stairs yelling her brother’s name marveling at how effortless the armor was to move around in. She made it down just in time to see Jim clad in similar amor to her pull a sword from a stone. Their eyes met as they tried to process this series of events. 

——————————————

The sun was setting by the time Strickler finally left the school. Slowly he picked his way down the steep slope of the canal. His hang grabbed a stone from one of the two piles underneath the bridge. A indentation marked where what he was looking for should have rested. He didn’t even bother looking at the other pile knowing it would have similar results. Within the shadows a creature prowled growling in frustration. 

“They’ve been taken,” Strickler scolded, “you failed.”

The creature snarled, “whatever fools hold the amulets of Merlin will be swiftly dealt with. Just like every other one before them.”

Strickler sighed tossing the rubble at the dark creature who had felled the two before him, “worry not you brute,” he thought of what he had seen that morning, “I know where to find them.”

He grinned as his eyes glowed an ominous yellow. 

——————————————

Jim and Alice looked over each other the armor they both wore and the weapons in their hands. Slowly small hesitant smiles broke out on their faces until they grew into full blow expressions of joy. 

——————————————

“I believe the amulets have found their champions.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d be so inclined please leave a review as it really brightens my day when I read them


End file.
